Perfect Harmony
by Lizbizz
Summary: Eren was just you average 19-year-old college student except he went to a prodigious performing arts school in New York called Juilliard. He played the piano like it was his only love until he met Levi that is. What is to come of these two's romance?
1. Chapter 1

Eren Jaeger was laying in his bed contemplating getting up or going back to bed. Today, however, was his first at his new school. Juilliard school of the performing arts. _He remembered when his twin sister Mikasa made him apply. "Eren just do it!" she yelled at him for two weeks straight. He finally did and got a call back about going to auditions in New York. Eren is from California so he had to fly there. When he got there the piece he had to play was Nocturne in E-Flat Major,Op.9,No.2 by Chopin. This just so happen to be Eren's all time favorite song to play on the piano. This was because it would change tempo, and at some points would get more expressive as he played. He played with confidants as his fingers ran across the ivory keys. He didn't need to look down because he knew it so well. Two weeks later he got an acceptance letter in the mail. Mikasa looked at him and laughed. "See, I told you," she said with excitement and humor laced in her voice._ Leading to where he is now.

Eren rolled out of bed and went to his dresser. He changed into a black sweatshirt that said "I'm a pianist. What's your excuse?" with white skinny jeans and black converse. He then grabbed his bag and car keys leaving his door unlocked for his roommate. Eren's friends Jean, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Christa, and Marco were going to school with him in New York as well. However, Ymir, Connie, and Sasha were going to NYU with Armin, his best friend since they were kids. The rest he met in high school. Mikasa and Annie however, were going to Washington State University so they live there. Eren was sad that his twin sister wasn't there for him but, he got over quickly realizing he could now do whatever he wanted. She still skyped him every day, though.

Jean, Christa, Marco, and him, all went to Juilliard. They all did different instruments, however. Marco, and Jean both played the cello, and Christa was a choir singer. Thus, leaving Eren in an awkward position. He hated making new friends. Don't get him wrong he was very social, but he really hated making new friends. He knows this sounds weird but he had trust issues, which made it hard for him to make actual friends. Walking to his concert class he could already feel his anxiety hit him. He was one of the first ones in the auditorium shaped classroom, so he picked a seat in the middle of the class. He then began to ponder if he could get hit one and only prized possession into his new apartment. He had finally saved up enough money to by his own piano. It wasn't anything fancy just an old Standing piano, but boy did he love it.

 _-Time Skip-_

"God Eren, I don't know how we did it but we did," Armin said in astonishment. His friends had all been sitting down in their apartment when Eren came and told Armin about his particular problem. "Well if Jean had gotten off his lazy ass we could have had it up here sooner," Eren said, giving Jean the stink eye. Jean and Eren had a different relationship, they could be the greatest of friends but, hated each other at the same time. "Jaeger..,do you want me to kick your ass where you stand?" He had questioned the brunette. Eren just looked at him giving him the bird at the same time. Leading top Armin holding back Eren and Marco grabbing onto Jean, while Connie, Sasha, Christa, and Ymir laughing their asses off on the couch….


	2. Chapter 2

*****I do not own characters*****

It had been a few weeks since Eren's classes had started, and he loved every minute of it. He loved everything about the piano, he loved the sound of when he got just the right cords, he loved when he could play pieces to the tee, he also loved how he lost himself in every sonata, concerto, and duet he practiced. He had just arrived to his concert class and taking his seat in the middle of the room. As class started he took out his notebook and begin taking notes. Half way through the class Mr. Spagnolo had announced that starting tomorrow the would be partnering with Mrs. Robinson's junior class to do a duet with one of her students. After saying that he then let them out early.

Jean and Marco had just gotten out of class when Eren walked by them. "Oi! Eren do you want to go get something to eat?" Jean said to him. Eren said yes, and they slowly made their way to the local Chick-fil-a that was a street away from their apartment building. Eren of course, drove there since Jean, and Marco had won the rock, paper, scissors match. "Why, do I always have to drive?" " Because you suck at rock, paper, scissors that's why." Jean was having fun watching Eren struggle. They all knew that he hated driving, but it was only because he was to lazy to. "Marco, why don't you drive when we go back?" Eren said desperately. Marco laughed and shaking his head yes, even though it was Eren's car. It wasn't that Eren hated driving, he just didn't like driving other people. After he had gotten in that car accident with his parents, he didn't like the idea of being responsible for other people's lives like his father was when his mom and himself had died. When they got to Chick-fil-a they ordered their food and sat in a booth next to the door.

"So, Eren how are your classes going?" Jean asked. "There going fine. What about you two?" "Well, we have to partner up with a cellist from another class and do a duet, but other than that we are having fun, Right Marco." " Ya, I'm really excited about it. I hope I get someone nice," he responded with a gleam in his eyes. "That's funny, I have to do the same thing. I'm not all that excited about it, though. I do better on my own." Jean laughed. And then looked at Eren and said, " You're going to have to get over it, now aren't you?" If looks could kill Jean would have died in his spot. " Jean, have a nice walk. Marco let's go." " Guys I was only kidding, Eren!"

 _-Next Day-_

"Okay class, I'm passing around a mug with the names of your future duet partners. Grab one and pass it along, okay this isn't brain science." As the mug made it to Eren, he prayed that he was going to get someone who at least knew what they were doing. "Levi Ackerman" is what was written on his little slip of paper. "Know that everyone has a name,I am going to bring them in here. Your guy's job is to find them and get to know each other. Understood?" Everyone hummed a yes as the students from Mrs. Robinson's class filed in. Taking his time to stand up, Eren slowly made his way off to the side of the auditorium shaped class, waiting to see if he could find his partner. That's when he saw the most attractive person he has ever laid eyes on.

He had at least 4 inches on the guy, he had raven black hair and silver eyes that could kill a man. He had a MCR t-shirt on with a black beanie he was also wearing black skinny jeans and white converse. He had a lip ring, and gages in his ears. In other words, he was just Erens type. He decided then that he was going to approach him to find out if he was in fact, his partner. "Is your name Levi?" Eren asked not really looking at him. "So, you must be my partner then," he replied with an uninterested tone. He then began walking out of the class with Eren following a few steps behind him. Sitting down on the grass outside, the two boys sat in awkward silence. "Uhm, well, um...how is your day going," Eren said trying to get a conversation going. "Fucking, fantastic," Levi responded under his breath. He really wasn't interested in this at all. Levi preferred to be alone most of the time, so when he heard about this assignment he was a little less than enthused. " Oi, what's your name brat?" Levi asked, knowing if he didn't, the moron would never introduce himself. "Oh, right my name is Eren."

Levi had to admit that the idiot was attractive. His eyes played a huge factor to it. They were a bluish-green you could get lost in. His hair was medium length, but was covered by a flat bill hat, he had a black Marin Trench shirt on, with form fitted jeans, and black converse. To finish the look he had green 7/16"gages. Eren was already done with this whole duet thing, He could tell Levi wasn't interested either, however he wanted Levi's number in the worst way possible. Thus, Eren thought up a plan, "So, Levi since we have to do this duet together, we should probably swap numbers, right?" Levi sighed and handed Eren his phone, the younger teen doing the same. "Don't start texting me now like we're best friends got it, brat?" Eren looked at Levi with an irritated glare and said" Okay, and stop calling me that! I am not a five-year-old child, I am 19, besides we are practically the same age." earning him a look that could kill. "I'm actually 3 years older than you, moron. And I am going to call you whatever I like to, got it **brat** " Levi emphasized the word brat at the end, internally laughing at his partner throwing a huge fit in front of him.

 _-Time jump-_

"Armin! Why is he such an ass, I mean he is so hot…" Eren was currently telling his roommate about his partner as they were getting ready to go hang out at Marco and Jean's apartment. "I thought you liked guys like that?" "No, I like dominance, not assess," he continued. "Well, you need to find a way to deal with it Eren or Mikasa will kick your ass for failing. And from what you're telling me he would be the dominate one anyway, so he's perfect for you" Armin said walking out of their apartment.

Tonight was friend hang out night at Jean's apartment, they hung out every night but, this was different it was Nerf gun war night, and Eren was ready to take him down. Jean lived across from Armin and him, while his other friends lived downstairs. It was convenient that they lived in the same apartment building so they didn't have to leave the building. Sasha and Connie lived downstairs in 5B, Ymir and Christa lived in 4A, and Bartholt and Renier live in 5A. Eren, Armin, Bertholdt,and Reiner were the only ones living together but, were not a couple, everyone else, however, were. Bertholdt was dating Annie, and Reiner was single. By the time Armin and Eren walk across the hallway everyone was already there and ready to go. They went over the rules and divided into teams of two. Marco and Jean then said brake and everyone bolted out of the apartment.\

They used the whole building, to play. In the end, Sasha and Connie won, and Eren and Armin came in second. Which meant the couple didn't have to pay for their sushi tonight. Walking to the little sushi restaurant they went to every Nerf war night, they said their hi's to the owner and took their usual table in the corner. They all started talking about what their days consisted of, leading to Armin bringing up Eren's little crush of his. "So, Eren has a crush on his duet partner, everyone." This earned oohs and ahhs, from all around the table. "Eren, are you going to make a move on him or not?" asked Reiner. "No, because he is a total pain in my ass." "Well, isn't that what you want him to be?" Marco said with a snicker, earning a high five from everyone around the table. Eren on the other turned a color of red not know by the human face before. As Eren and Armin said their goodnights, Eren went to bed thinking about his duet partner...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

 **~I do not own Characters~**

Today was the day that Levi and Eren were going to pick out their duet, so as the mug of songs came around the two desperately wanted something easy. _The easier the better, meaning the less time I have to deal with this ass,_ Eren thought. Although Levi was good looking his personality was getting in the way of everything. "Brat, you better pick a good song, or I will end you," Levi said with a look of death in his eyes. "Trust me I will, I am usually pretty good at things like this," Eren said sarcastically thinking of his lucky pick of his partner. As the mug got to them, Eren could hardly believe his eyes, he had drawn out the song, Sonata in D minor for Two Pianos, by Mozart. "Dumbass what is it?" "Well, will definitely be working on this a lot together."

 _Why, why does it have to be this song?,_ Eren knew the song well, but knew if they didn't work on it together it would sound terrible. This was because a lot of the song involved them following each others rhythm to a tee. Thus, leading Eren and Levi sitting next to each other on two separate grand pianos. "Okay, brat we will start from the beginning and work through it to see what we need to work on, understood?" "Ya, lets just get this over with." Eren was honestly ready to go to bed and wake up two weeks from now. On Levi's count they took off. Eren had part one while Levi had part two. To both of their astoundment they were in perfect harmony. Eren did mess up some of the notes, but other then that they could keep up with each other, as Levi began to pick up the pace so did Eren with little to no effort at all. 20 minutes later they ended the song on a perfect key for the 4th time. "Well, brat it looks like we can do this duet thing after all." With amusement in his voice Levi said his goodbye's to his partner and walked out the door. Wow, was all Eren could think, how was that even possible. It was as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

 _-Time Jump-_

"Eren, maybe you two really are meant to be!" Jean was currently making fun of his friend, for being so melodramatic about his partner. "I can see it now, you two are going to have little music babies and everything," At that point all of his friends were in tears. "Jean, shut the hell up, you just don't get it." Eren and his friends were currently on their way to the ice cream parlor they had found a few days ago. "Eren don't be such a baby he is only joking," Armin said with a giggle in his voice. "Anyway You guys need to at least play nice when we get there my friends are there." Armin had invited some of his friends from his school to eat ice cream with the group which meant that they needed to be on their best behavior. "But, Armin!" "No, no buts suck it up Eren." Eren sighed a fine, while Jean continued laughing.

"Hey Armin!", said a guy that had approached them. The guy had blonde hair shaved on the sides, he had on a green jacket with a plaid button on shirt, and blue jeans on. "Hey, Erwin, where is Hanji?" " Oh, she's over there with our friend we brought, I hope that's okay?" Armin nodded his head yes and then as a group they approached the table.

"Okay, guys I would like you to meet my friends Hanji and Erwin, and this is their friend…" "Levi, his name is Levi." This made Eren shout his head up from his phone in zero point to seconds. And to his surprise it was in fact his Levi. "Nice, to meet you all, I am Hanji, and I have heard oh so much about you all! I hope we can all become good friends!" Hanji had basically yelled at everyone. Levi simplified waved and said nothing. He was too distracted with his phone to even notice that Eren had been gawking at him for a solid minute now. As they took their seats at the table they introduced themselves to the three knew people they had just met. Levi was the last one to go, he didn't even notice when Eren had introduced himself, and he was sitting a seat away from him.

Levi honestly could care less about this, the only reason he came was because shitty glasses, and eyebrows made him. "Levi, you should introduce yourself to the group, I mean everyone one else did," Hanji told him for the seventh time. He sighed and then decide he probably should so she would leave him alone. Looking up, he finally noticed his partner sitting a seat away from him. "My, name is Levi nice to meet you." He said this looking at his partner. "So, Levi is it?" A blonde hair kid asked him with a look of curiosity. "You wouldn't happen to be Eren's duet partner would you?" Levi was shocked that he had picked that up, meaning this must be the roommate Eren was telling him about. "Yes, I am," Armin and the rest of Eren's friends looked at him as of he was a piece of meat after that.

 _~Time Jump~_

"Well, it was nice to meet you all, lets do it again real soon." Hanji was saying as they parted their separate ways. "Ravioli, you really should make a move on that hot partner of yours before someone else does." "Shitty Glasses, I don't even know if he swings that way." "Well, Armin and the rest of them sure know who the hell you are so, more then likely he probably does." With that bit of information the three friends parted their separate ways.

"Eren, he was so your time, why haven't you made a move yet?" Armin was currently interrogating his roommate with the rest of his friends. "I don't know, he just doesn't seem interested in me, and he has a shitty personality, and he um...um..is perfect for me." Eren had to admit it the last few weeks he has gotten to know his partner he really has begun to have feelings for him. "Well, if that's the case then you should really just go for it then." Marco was right. It was time for him to make a move.

 _~Next Day~_

"Moron, you need to focus on what you're doing, because you are fucking up everywhere." Levi could say at the lest that he was more than a little irritated at the teen sitting next to him. They were running through their duet, but Eren was having issues keeping up, but he was also messing up on every other measure. "I know, I just...I don't know what's wrong with me." Eren was just as frustrated with himself just as much as Levi was. He just couldn't focus on anything. Today was a day he didn't want to remember, after all today was the day his mother, and father had died in that car accident three years ago. He didn't even know he was crying until a drop had fallen on his hands. "Hey, Jegar why are you crying, I'm not that mad at you." Levi could say he was more than a little concerned about his partner crying in front of him. "Ya, I'm going to go now, I'll see you tomorrow." Without looking at Levi, Eren got up and basically ran out of the room.

Levi looked at the door his partner had just escaped from, _I wonder what that was about. Should i text him and see if he's okay?_ Levi really had no idea what to do, so he decided to run after him and see if he was still at the school. Eren was sitting in his car not really wanting to go when he was an emotional wreck like this, but he really didn't want to stay here either so he was at a crossroad. That was until he heard a knock on his window. To his surprise it was Levi, " Eren, roll down the window." He said in a stern voice, that was the first time he had ever called him by his name. Instead of rolling down the window to his car, he decided to open the passenger door instead. Levi walked over to the now open door and hopped in. They sat there for awhile not really knowing what to talk about. "I….I'm sorry, I just.." Eren didn't know what to say, so he decided to tell him the truth. "When I was 16 my parents had gotten in a really bad car accident on this day coming to one of my piano recitals, and died from it, I didn't play the piano for a few months until my twin sister Mikasa told me I would have an easier time coping with what happened and she was right. However, when this day rolls around I get like this, I can't function and playing the piano just isn't an option. so I'm sorry." Eren looked down at his hands not wanting to look at the junior sitting next to him.

What happened next surprised Levi more than it did Eren. The Levi's body completely acted on its own. He got out of the car and opened the younger boys door, in one swift movement he had Eren out of the car and in a very loving hug. Eren was shocked at first but then nuzzled his head in his neck. They stayed like that for a long time, until Levi pulled away, pushing Eren into his car they said their goodbye's, but before he did Levi looked at him and said "If you want you can call me if you need someone to talk to, okay?" Eren nodded his head yes and drove away…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

 **From Brat: Thank you for today, I know you didn't have to so thanks.**

 **To Brat: I told you to call me not text me. And you're welcome.**

 **From Brat: Okay next time I will Ravioli. ;)**

 **To Brat: You better Moron, And don't call me that! Goodnight.**

 **From Brat : Goodnight Ravioli! :)**

Levi laughed as he read the last text he had gotten from Eren. He really mind that he called him that, over text anyway. He was currently laying in bed not knowing what to do, his insomnia wouldn't let him sleep but that was all he wanted to. He want to dream about his partner, because he knew that the brat would never be interested in him. He then made a decision, going to his bathroom he grab some Nyquil and fell into a wonderful dream of Eren.

 _~Time Jump~_

"Christa, come on!" "Eren shut up, will you." Ymir and Christa were currently giving Eren advise on how to approach Levi about his feelings at Connie and Sasha's' house. "You should just kiss him, that should tell him." Reiner said with amusement in his tone. Everyone knew well enough that if he did that Levi may or may not kick him right in the face. "But, if you're going to do it make sure it's in front of us." "Jean that is a great idea, i'll get it on video, I could make millions on it." "Connie, that's not funny. Come on guys give him some credit." Armin was the only one who seemed to be on his side at the moment. "Okay, here's what I'm going to do." Eren then began to inform his friends about his plan. After that they left the house for the movie theater they were meeting Hanji, Erwin, and Levi at.

They were going to watch the _Labyrinth,_ because it was the group's favorite movie and they had never gotten the chance to see it on the big screen, and now was their chance. "Okay, who's all getting the kids snack pack?" Reiner asked as they approached the counter "Everyone but Eren raised their hands and handed Reiner their money. Eren didn't want to look stupid in front of Levi so he opted out and just got a medium bag of popcorn. "Okay, guys they are already saving are sets so Eren you will be sitting next to Levi, so everyone plan on that." Armin said with determination.

Walking into the theater Eren spotted Levi right away sitting next to a girl he didn't know. She was touching his arm and talking to him with a look of "I REALLY LIKE YOU NOTICE IT" in her eyes. "Hey guys! We brought our friend Petra." "It's nice to meet all of you." She said with a smile on her face. They all said their "highs" and sat down Eren sitting in the seat next to Levi, but ignored him completely. Levi had noticed that Eren didn't seem like himself, he didn't even look at him. _Is he ignoring me?_ Well if he is Levi wasn't going to put up with it. "Hey, Brat are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Oh look the movie is starting." Eren looked at him with the fakest smile Levi had ever seen on him and knew right there he was lying. _If he's not going to tell me now i'll figure it out at dinner._ And boy was he going to.

After the movie had finished the group had decided to drive over to the Pizza Hut around the corner. "Hey, Petra are you going to school?" Armin was trying to distract her from talking to Levi, because he could tell Eren was avoiding talking to him because of it, but Levi was shooting daggers at the boy sitting next to him. "Oh. ya I go to the same school as you do, but…" Petra was then indulged into the conversation Armin had got her in, thus giving Levi the perfect opportunity to talk to him. Levi, knew Armin distracted Petra on purpose so he could talk to the boy sitting next to. _I'll have to thank him later._ But right now his only focus was the green blue eyes staring out the window. "Oi, brat why are you ignoring me?" Levi whispered to him. "I'm not ignoring you, I just didn't want to distract you from your girlfriend." he had said this with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Then Levi got why he was acting so weird, he thought Petra was his girlfriend. Levi was about to tell him that he had the wrong idea, but they had just reached Pizza Hut. Eren bolted out of the car so fast that it made him dizzy. Walking up to the restaurant, Armin told them that they had called ahead of time and they took them to their huge table. Eren didn't want to get in the way of Petra and Levi, so he tried to sit across from them instead, but Levi grab his hand and made him sit next to the two of everyone agreed to get a cheese, peparoni, and hawain pizza. As everyone was chatting Levi was keeping an eye on the younger boy sitting next to him. "Well, I am going to the bathroom, I will be right back." Eren said while getting up.

It had been 10 minutes and Eren still hadn't gotten back from the bathroom yet, so Levi decided that it was time to go see if he fell in. As he was walking towards the bathroom that was when he saw them. Eren was flirting with one of the servers that worked there, he decided he was going to approach them. Levi didn't even start a conversation, he just grab Eren's arm and pulled him into the bathroom. "What the hell Levi, why did you do that he was really cute and…." That was when Levi grabbed Eren's shirt and pulled him down until his mouth was at the younger boys ear. And in a husky dominate voice he said, "I don't ever want to see you talking to another boy again because you are mine." He then locked lips with the younger boy. Eren hesitated for only a second and was kissing Levi with just as much force. The older boy then backed eren up against the door to the bathroom they were in. Traveling down his neck Levi looked for the boys soft spot and when he heard a moan come out of Eren's mouth he knew he had found it, Eren could hardly believe what was happening he wasn't planning on stopping it either, but then the thought hit him, what about Petra. "Wait, Levi...Levi what about Petra?" There is nothing going on with me and Petra, she is just a friend Eren." Levi had finally stop when he saw a purple mark on the boys neck. "Now, everyone is going to know you belong to me," " What do you.." And that's when Eren saw in the mirror the biggest hickey on his neck. "Levi, you can't just put marks like this on people that you aren't with, especially someone who wants you to be with them!" Eren was furious he really liked this guy and now he was just playing with his emotions.

" Eren, shut up! You are mine is that understood?" Eren didn't know what to say. What did he mean by that, are they dating now, a couple? "So are you saying we're a couple?" " Is that what you want?" "Well, ya that's what I want." Levi grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers and replied with a "Good" The two boys then walked back to the table hand in hand. "So, you finally have come to join the rest of us have you." Jean said with a knowing smirk " That sure is one giant hickey there Eren!" Christa giggled. " Oh, shut up." "Yeah, leave them alone, at least know we don't have to listen to him complain about it anymore." Armin said with a shit eating grin while everyone else just laughed at him. Eren blushed and Levi squeezed his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A One week later

"Brat, why don't you come and spend the night at my place?" Levi said talking to the boy sitting in the passenger's seat next to him they had just got done practicing their duet, and were head to Levi's apartment. "Well, if you want me to I will." "Yes, I do want you to." "Okay then I will." Eren went to get his door but was stop when Levi reached over him and pulled it shut. "I'll get the door," with that said he hoped out of the car and jogged to Eren's door. "Well thank you kind sir, have you seen my boyfriend?" "Shut up brat, I just wanted to do something nice for you."

With that they walked to the door of Levi's apartment. "Welcome to my humble home, moron." Levi said with a smirk on his face. "I'm going to use the bathroom, make yourself at home." "Okay." Eren took this opportunity to look around the immaculate apartment his boyfriend currently occupied. He had black leather furniture, a little Flat screen T.V., a shelf with at least 30 movies on it, and a small white table next to a loveseat. Walking into the kitchen, he saw a white refrigerator, marble counter tops, and light brown wooden floors, all the way around the apartment. Walking down the hallway he saw a bathroom, and a door to Levi's room he assumed, there was also a room across from it. He decide to open the one across from his room to make sure LEvi didn't find out he went in his room. When he opened the white door he saw a bay window across the room and in the middle was a black grand piano, there was a dark brown shelf full of sheet music binders.

Sitting down at the stool, he began to play his favorite song it was from, the movie Corpse Bride, Victor's piano solo. Levi walked out of the bathroom, hearing his favorite song from Corpse Bride. Walking into his piano room he aporched the younger boy hugging him from behind. He then sat down next to him and after he was finished he started to play the beginning of the duet from the movie as well. Eren joined in quickly, enjoying the fact that they could do this.

Finishing the song Eren leaned over and kissed the older boy. At first it was an innocent kiss but before Eren knew it Levi had him up on the piano with a very intense kiss. Kissing down his neck Levi found the spot he was looking for and began to leave his mark his boyfriend. Eren was slowly making his way down Levi's chest and was trying to undo his pants when Levi stopped him. "No Eren, I want to wait for that." Eren was shocked that his partner had said that, however he thought it was the sweetest thing. "Okay." was all he could respond with. "However, I do want to show you what to look forward to." With a huge smirk on his face Levi slowly made his way down Eren's chest reaching his pants,

levi slowly unbuttoned them. Looking up at Eren he then in one swift movement ripped his pants and boxers off. He then slowly made sloppy kisses to the younger's groin. Reaching his destination he then kissed the tip, slowly licking down his length. Levi then took him in his mouth. Eren was rasping underneath his touch, it made it more exciting that this was all going on while he was on the piano.

"Oh….Levi!" Eren couldn't control the noises coming out of his mouth. "Le...vi! I'm coming!" He was shocked to see Levi take his load completely. Eren breathed for a second the Levi looked on him and said, "Let's go take a shower shall we?" The younger shook his head and was carried to the bathroom. Eren could hardly believe that Levi liked him, he was gorgeous his body was amazing he was fit but his stomach had a little muscle on it. You could tell he worked out but he wasn't super muscular. Eren other hand was skinny but was not toned at all, he had a runner's body, he used to run track in high school but nothing else, so when he looked at Levi he was really embarrassed of himself. Maybe this shower was a bad idea. Eren was trying to cover himself by the end of it. "Eren you are beautiful stop being embarrassed, okay?" "Okay," he said filling blood run to his cheeks. After their shower Levi, gave the younger boy cloths to change into. He put on a pair of baggy sweat pants and went to lay down on the bed. HE didn't understand how the younger boy could be embarrassed about how he looked. Levi like that he wasn't muscular, in fact he loved it. Eren looked at his boyfriend in awe he looked amazing in his cloths and loved that they fit him loosely considering the height difference between the two. Eren could feel the older boys eyes on him and the red hew returned to his cheeks. Crawling into bed he lied next to Levi with his head facing down only to get his chin pulled up by the older boy. "Eren, you are beautiful you know that?" Eren looked at him and giggled, "Sure, Levi lets got to sleep." Eren gave him a peck on his lips and cuddled into the smaller boy falling asleep in seconds. Levi on the other hand was dozing off but was irritated that the younger boy didn't see himself they way he did, thus Levi fell asleep with a plan in his head for how he was going to make the younger boy see it…..

**Sorry this chapter took so long to make. I have had a lot of school stuff to do, but here you go! Also this is my first smut so….sorry if it's not

good :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Levi where are we going?" Eren and Levi were currently driving somewhere Eren had never been. "That's a surprise brat. And you wouldn't want to ruin the surprise would you?" "Fine i'll wait then." With that being said the two boys sat in silence listening to the low hum of classical music in the background enjoying each others company. Levi couldn't wait to show Eren what he was going to show him, they were going to Levi's favorite place in New York. But it wasn't in the city they had to go to White Plains to get there. Levi glanced over at his beautiful boyfriend and smiled at the fact that he was his.

Reaching over he grabbed his and and smiled at him. Eren had never seen Levi smile like that before, he had only ever seen a smirk on his face, or a small smile. This one however was a genuine smile with teeth and everything. Why didn't he smile like that more often. Eren was thought that his smile was gorgeous just like him but he kept it hidden.

~TIme Jump~

After at least an hour and a half in the car they finally reached the destination. Eren had fallen asleep on the way there so Levi took this opportunity to go and set up a blanket on the ground with the food he had made. He then walked back to the car to get the younger male. "Eren. wake up," Levi said as kindly as possible. Eren wouldn't bugged so Levi started feathering kisses all over his face not getting his lips on purpose. Eren slowly started to open his eyes because he had felt someone kissing his face. At first he didn't know who it was until it hit him that it was Levi, we must be at the place. He then slowly opened his eyes to see a gray ones staring into his. "We're here." Levi said helping Eren out of the car. Eren got out of the car and couldn't' believe his eyes he was looking at the most beautiful like he had ever seen. The water was crystal clear, the lake was hidden and if you didn't know it was here you wouldn't be able to find it. Eren then noticed the blanket out with food placed on it. The younger boy didn't know what to say, "Levi….thank you." Was all he could say. "Of course Eren." With that they sat down and enjoyed the food Levi brought. After they finished eating the two boys jumped onto the lake for awhile. "Brat, stop splashing me!" Levi yelled at the younger boy. "Levi don't be such a party poop-" before Eren could finish he was dragged down into the water. "Are you done now?" Eren nodded his head yes and then gave Levi a peck on the check. After the two boys were done drying off so they wouldn't get Levi's seats wet, they drove home hand in hand listening to Mozart. ** I know this is a really really short chapter and I'm sorry but I've been super busy so I hope you're not too mad at me. Thank you so much for reading anyway.****


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Eren was currently sitting at home on his piano practicing his part for Levi, and his performance that was in a couple of days. However, all he wanted to do was see his boyfriend, it had been a couple of days because they were both swamped with work and school that they hadn't had time to. "Eren, can you please stop staring off into space like that it's freaking me out." Armin was sitting on the couch listening to Eren play while reading and noticed that he had stopped playing. "Sorry, I was just thinking is all." " I'm going to take a wild guess and assume you were thinking about a certain black haired shorty. Am I right?" Eren didn't reply given Armin the hint. "Why don't you come out tonight with us, it will be fun and we can get Levi to come I'm sure of it." Eren thought about it for a moment and then a greed to it. " I'll see if Erwin can get him to come, if not him the Hanji will for sure." With that Eren watched his best friend walk out of their apartment.

~Time Jump~

Getting to the club Armin, Jean, and Connie were at the bar in two seconds while the rest of us slowly made our way there. "Can I get a scott on the rocks please." Eren heard someone order next to him. He was currently drinking a Long Island ice tea. He looked over and to his astonishment it was a very good looking older man around his late twenties early thirties.

He had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket and a white tee shirt that fit him just right. Finishing his look with worn blue jeans and brown boots. And Eren was looking at him shamelessly. "I know I am pretty good looking, but you're starting to freak me out." Eren flushed a dark color of red and then looked down. He had a British accent too. "Sorry, I..well I was...um." Was the poor boy could get out of his mouth. "It's not a problem love but lets try not ya?" The man said laughing. Eren just smiled at him not knowing what else to do. "What's your name?" the man asked him in a flirtatious tone. "Eren, my name is Eren." He said with more confidence than he thought he had. "Nice to meet you Eren my name is Harry."

They sat and talked for some time before Eren had noticed he was drunk off his ass. Harry however was not drunk in the slightest in fact he had only drank a glass and a half of scott. "I should- probably go - home…" Eren said standing up and almost falling in the process. "Eren, let me take you home you shouldn't be driving this intoxicated." Harry said a little concerned for the younger boy. Eren wasn't going to agree at first but then he realized that he was the one who drove there in Jean's car, because he was supposed to be the DD. Not wanting to get yelled at he agreed to go with Harry.

~Time Jump~

Eren gave him directions to his apartment and then passed out. Harry tried to wake him up when they got there but to no avail. Harry had gotten his apartment number out of him and carried him up to his room. He was happy to find that the apartment was unlocked and took the sleeping boy inside. He laid him on his couch and stared at him for a moment he had to admit that Eren was very attractive but he was sure he had a boyfriend, but at the moment he didn't care. He leaned in and planted a kiss right on Eren's lips. To his pleasant surprise he kissed him with hunger and wanting. He then felt his shirt being pulled over his head and felt Eren's hands roaming his chest. They continued on their course neither person wanting to stop….

~Next day~

Eren woke up knowing that if he opened his eyes he was going to regret his drinking binge he went on last night. Sitting up he felt someone's arm on him. He smiled knowing that it was Levi, but when he opened his eyes he was greeted with the face the man he had met last night. He was really confused at first but then realized what had happened. He had cheated on Levi, he had always been the worst drunk and made stupid decisions but he couldn't remember making this decision. He had been so drunk that he thought this man was Levi. "Levi, do you want some tea or something." Eren heard Armin ask. Eren was hoping that Levi wouldn't walk through the door of his room. However, the world had it's own agenda


	8. Author's Note

_**SORRY**_ ** _THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!_**

 ** _Hey Guys! I am so sorry I have not been able to update this amazing story! I have been crazy busy this past year and a half and I totally spaced updating on this story but no need to fret your pretty little heads about that! I'm back and plan to update soon however, I am going to go through and fix a few things on my last chapters! This story going on from here is going to have more depth and a huge game changer thrown your way! However, the fluff will remain because I am an absolute sucker for that stuff! Thank you guys again for following this story and dealing with my butt! (^_^) (\°•°)/ °•▪_**

 ** _Yours truly,_**

 ** _Liz!_**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Levi walked into his boyfriend's room excited to see his green eyed boyfriend. What he didn't expect to see was him in bed with another person….naked. He looked at Eren with a with a blank expression on his face. He never would've thought this would happen with Eren of all people. Eren on the other hand looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He then slowly watched as Levi menacingly approached the bed and aggressively woke up the person next to Eren.

Levi throw the unknown man out of bed and tried his hardest not to kick the guy's ass. "Who the hell is he Eren?" he asked in an amused tone looking at Eren with unnerving eyes. "He is some guy I met at the bar last night. Levi I….I didn't mean to...I had one to many drinks. When he started kissing when he brought me home I thought he was you and...I am really sorry, and I know that a sorry isn't enough and that if you hate me I understand because I would hate me too..." by then the boy in front of Levi was holding back tears knowing that crying wasn't going to solve anything.

"The older boy didn't know what to say, he was extremely upset, but he could tell that Eren really meant what he was saying. He also knew that Eren wasn't the most responsible drinker. He also knew that the guy who was now slowly waking up on the ground probably took advantage of the boy. With that thought jumbling around in his mind Levi could feel his blood starting to boiling. This guy took advantage of his Eren. He then look at Eren with a cool expression trying not to show his anger and said between gritted teeth, "You need to get him the hell out of here before I kill him Eren." Eren didn't need to think about what Levi just said and had Harry out the door of his apartment in two seconds flat.

"Eren approached Levi like a lion that was ready to pounce. He slowly walked up behind hind him and put his arms around his waist baring his face in his neck. Levi tensed up for only a second before he softened against Eren. "Eren, I think- I think we need to take a break." Levi said not looking him in the eyes. Eren let go of him as if Levi had thrown acid at him. "Levi, no please. I know what I did was unforgivable but if we break up I won't… no I will die without you."

Eren said on the brink of tears. He didn't want to lose him too. He was now hugging Levi again falling to his knees. "Please.." was all he could get out. "Eren...I need you to let me go." Levi could feel his composure slipping and knew if he didn't leave he would stay with Eren. "No!" Eren yelled. He was not going to let him go. Eren knew what he need to say to get him to stay. He was going to confess to him what he has been wanting to say for awhile. "I think I am in love-" Eren was cut off by Levi harshly. "No, Eren don't say that to me not like this." Levi was now almost in tears. Levi pulled Eren off of him and left the apartment heart broken. Eren sat on the floor in his room alone heart broken. "What have I done." was all he could say. He then crawled onto his bed and cried himself to sleep, knowing that he ruined his only chances with Levi.

~Two Weeks Later

"Eren, you need to get up!" Armin said yelling at his best friend. "You need to go to your performance." Today was the day of Levi and Eren's performance and Eren was in a biggest mess than when he lost his parents. He went to school and then came home and slept, he would go to work and would come back in even worse condition. "Eren I know you don't want to see him but at least do this for Mikasa." Armin begged his heartbroken friend "Okay." Eren weakly said. Getting up he went to get dressed and then heard Armin yell, "Take a shower before you get dressed." Eren then made a beeline to the shower. After he was done getting ready Armin gave him a hug and then he went to his car.

When Eren got to the auditorium he head back stage to go look for his teacher. That was when he saw the love of his life. Levi looked just as bad as Eren did. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair looked like it was everywhere, and his eyes lost the light that Eren had put in them. Eren didn't know if he should go and talk to him or not so he stood where he was at looking at Levi. That was when Levi looked at him with sadness in his eyes. Eren averted his eyes not wanting Levi to see his tears.

Levi still hadn't forgiven Eren yet. He wanted to, God knew how much he wanted to, but he need Eren to do it first. He wanted Eren to acknowledge the fact that he did it again and apologize as a non sper of the moment situation. He needed to hear him say it again. While Levi wasn't paying attention Eren proceed to cautiously approve Levi with as much care as possible to make sure he didn't have time to run away. "Levi, can we talk?" It almost broke his heart hearing the sadness in the boy's voice when he said that. Levi nodded his head and then told him after the performance they would.

After the performance Eren lead Levi off the stage. He knew that no matter what went down he was going to get Levi back because he knew he was in love with him. Looking around for Levi at the after performance meet and great he then spotted the short, raven haired, love of his life. "Levi, you said we could talk can we still?" he asked with urgency in his voice. "Yes, we can where do you want to talk?" Levi asked not quite meeting Eren's gaze. "Is my car fine, or your car works to." Levi declined his car offer knowing nothing good could come out of the close proximity the cars offered he then proceeded to ask, "I would rather we go to my apartment. Does that work for you?" Eren egarley nodded his head yes and saying he would meet Levi there.

When Eren made it to Levi's apartment he was more than a little nerves. He took a deep breath and then knocked on the black door. Levi answered not even a second after that. Gesturing Eren into the apartment he then closed the door and started walking to his white couch. Eren was shocked beyond words at the state of Levi's apartment. It was still clean but not immaculately clean as it should be. There were a few things out of place, a few coffee mugs on various surfaces in the room, and some food container as well.

Levi could see Eren's eyes gazing at his disgusting living space and then decide that maybe now was the time to start the conversation he was dreading, "Okay Eren, what do you have to say," he then looked up at the green eyed male expectedly. Eren took a deep breath hoping that the grey eyed man in front of him would believe his every word."Levi, I...I wanted to say that I am..really sorry and that I swear I didn't mean to sleep with that man. And I know that what I did was unforgivable, but I...But all I can say is sorry, and that I will never hurt you like that again because I love you." After Eren said that they sat in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity. "Levi, please say something." Eren said pleadingly.

Levi walked up to him and pulled him down by the tie he had on his neck and looked directly into his eyes. He then pulled him as closely to him so his lips were grazing his ear and then said in a husky brearthy dominant voice, "I never want you to touch another man like that again, because you belong to me and I don't like it when things that belong to me get touched by others." Emphasizing his point he then claimed Eren's lips with his in a hungry demanding kiss. Leaving Eren breathless, when they broke apart Eren went in for a more heated passionate kiss.

They then began to search each other's bodies as if it was the first and last time they would. Levi was now making his way done the younger boy's neck and then stopped once he hit the soft spot he knew oh so well. He then left a very huge and dark love bite on his lover's neck. Eren was like play dough under Levi's hands he could mold into anything he wanted. Levi lead them to his room and then laid Eren on the bed in front of him. "I am going to erase that man from every inch of you." Leading to them tangling in the sheets of the bed…

"That was amazing." was all Eren could say after the love they made. "Ya it was." "Am, I forgiven now?" Eren asked. Levi didn't answer right away, but yes he was. He could tell that he could read his sincerity. "Yes brat, but if you do that to me again I am going to kill them and then you." Levi said this in all seriousness and Eren knew he was being serious. Eren nodded his head understandingly. "Okay, let's go take a shower." Levi smiled and said,"Yes, that sounds amazing."

After their shower Levi and Eren changed the sheets on the bed and then crawled back in next to each other Levi snuggled into Eren's side with his head in his neck while Eren drew little shapes on his back. "Levi, I think I am falling in love with you again." Eren said before falling asleep. Levi smiled and gave him a kiss on his head and then whispered in his ear, " Eren I think I'm falling in love you again too, you pain in my ass." Before he slipped into a deep sleep.

*** So I have decided because of school fun times that I would only edit chapter 8 and then the rest of the story would be written likewise! The next chapter should be up by next week or so hopefully! As always thank you guys for reading and being patient with me!-Liz (/°o°)/¤°•°▪


End file.
